A Tale of Twins
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Up for adpotion, Sum Inside.
1. Chapter 1

When Heero fails to prevent the nuclear detonation at New Edwards, the ensuing explosion rips a hole in space and time and transports the Gundam pilots to an alternate universe where the Eve War never happened and they get a glimpse at the life they could've had.

Dis: Don't own so don't sue.

A Tale of Twins

Prologue:

They say that everyone has a twin somewhere. What you might not know is that they exist in another universe parallel to our own. No one should be able to transcend the boundaries between worlds and find their twins. However, fate doesn't listen to rules.

It was hot. Burning. He inhaled and tasted ash. Opening his eyes, he found himself engulfed in flames. In the distance, he could hear explosions and then …

Heero woke up with a jolt. Calming his racing heartbeat, he reassured himself that he was just having a nightmare. But was he? Sitting up with some difficultly, he noticed that he was no longer at New Edwards but an apartment of some sorts. Somewhere a small distance away, perhaps in the next room, Heero heard the thud of what sounded like shoes in a dryer.

Heero cautiously looked around the place: it was a small and cozy with some clothes strewn on the floor. Abruptly, he heard the dryer shut off and the door open and close once more, followed by some shuffling…then nothing. A moment later, he heard the soft thuds of clothes being folded.

With a start, he found his mouth unbearably dry as if he could still taste the ashes in his dream. He shuddered with effort to contain his cough, but to no avail. Suddenly, the person in the next room stopped what he was doing and looked in at Heero. At first, Heero thought it was Duo, but when the person walked in the room all the way, he found himself looking at a girl about his own age, wearing a black tank top with black pants. Her long chestnut-honey hair was tied back into a long braid and startlingly, she had the same violet eyes as Duo.

"Hey, you look better than before. So how are you feeling?" asked the girl.

"I feel fine. What happened?" asked Heero, staring at her.

"I'm not sure. I found you lying in the street when I was walking home and I saw you were injured, so I bandaged you up the best I could and you've been out since," said the girl, rocking on her heels slightly.

Heero could only look at the girl in silence. He didn't know where he was, or the identity of this strange girl standing in front of him. But the bigger question was: why did she look so much like Duo Maxwell?


	2. Questions, Questions and more Questions

Chapter 2: Questions, Questions and more Questions 

It was silent, too silent for Duo to bear so she decided to break the ice.

"You need anything? I made some soup just in case you were hungry when you woke up," said Duo, looking at the dazed and very confused Heero.

Heero opened his mouth to refuse, but he could still taste the ash in his mouth. He nodded. "Yes, I'm slightly hungry and a bit thirsty as well."

Duo nodded then turned around to walk back to the other room; when she began to turn, she tripped on some clothes and quickly went face down onto the floor before shooting back up just as rapidly. "I'm ok! I meant to do that!" said Duo, laughing nervously before rushing to the next room to hide her embarrassment.

Heero looked at the strange girl as she ran away, chuckling for the first time in what seemed like years. 'She acts just like Duo, except she's well a girl…' thought Heero as he glanced around the room. There was a dresser with the purple finishing chipping off – in such a sorry state that begged to be repainted; a chair that had seen better days; a T.V. set in a condor laden with dozens of movies, each piled on the other so haphazardly that he couldn't make out the titles; a CD player on the stand next to him that was covered in black and silver duct tape.

On the wall opposite the window were a few photographs of her and four other girls, whose faces he couldn't make out well because of the bright sunlight that streamed in through the half-opened curtain of the window. As Heero made a mental note of his surroundings, Duo walked in with a tray balancing a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water.

"Here you go. Sorry it took so long, but I needed to reheat the soup again!" said Duo, placing the tray on Heero's lap.

He jumped slightly, wondering how the girl had come in without his noticing, but he nodded warily to what she had said. "It's alright…thank you…Miss?"

The girl smiled. "Maxwell, Duo Maxwell."

Just then, Heero's mind went numb in confusion.


	3. Surprises come in all sizes and sexes

Chapter 3: Surprises come in all sizes and sex's (not the act folks)

'Ok', thought Heero, 'I remember not making it in time to stop the detonation at New Edwards. I was sure I was going to die, but then, I wake up here. This girl found me on the street, out cold. She has no idea what happened to me or who I am. But here I am, sitting in her room eating soup. It doesn't make any sense…why does she have the same name as that idiot pilot Duo?'

Duo looked at the visibly confused Heero as he sat deep in thought. Shifting uncomfortably in the heavy silence, she opened her mouth to break the ice when the phone began ringing in the next room. Rising abruptly, she excused herself to answer the phone.

Heero barely noticed when she left room. Reaching up to his forearm, he pinched hard, not once but three times before rubbing it. He affirmed, 'Okay. I'm awake. But where in the world am I? What the hell happened?' Was he in some strange future where he had been frozen in cryogenic stasis and forced to live until now? Or was he really trapped in some crazy dream that he could not wake up from? This definitely couldn't be heaven and it didn't seem like hell.

Rousing from his contemplative state, he overheard some of Duo's conversation. It sounded like she didn't want whoever was on the other end to come over. However, two knocks and a curse muttered by Duo told Heero that the unwanted person had not only ignored her, but was now standing by the door.

"Damn him! I told him not to come!" yelled Duo from the next room. Heero heard her feet shuffle across the floor and a door creak open. "Hiroyuki! I told you that I wasn't letting anyone over to-" Duo's sentence was cut off by who Heero could only guess was Hiroyuki.

"Well, you didn't let me finish explaining on the phone," said Hiroyuki. His heavier footsteps told Heero that he had entered the house, followed by another person who had remained silent, closing the door behind them.

Duo stared at the stranger whose face was covered with a gray hoodie. "What is there to explain Hiroyuki?" asked Duo, waiting for her friend to explain himself and leave.

Hiroyuki turned to the person and nodded his head. The stranger lowered the hood of his jacket and Duo took a step back in surprise. Standing across from her…was a man who looked exactly like her


End file.
